Guest
by Ahmose
Summary: OS Harry s'endort sous un arbre à Londres en 1996... et se réveille à Paris en 1925, dans un monde étrange où les Potter sont gérants d'un cabaret... Et si ce rêve bien étrange était pourtant réel, magique, certes, mais réel?


**Guest**

**Disclaimer : Pas grand-chose ne m'appartient évidemment, hormis l'idée, et deux personnages : Amaranthe Hallward, juste évoquée et Samantha Edwards.**

**Résumé : Harry, qui vient de visiter Godric's Hollow, la maison de ses parents avec Samantha, Sirius et Remus, au pied d'un arbre, sent ses paupières s'alourdir… Il se réveille à Paris, dans une époque surranée…**

**Note de l'auteur : Cet OS s'inscrit dans le cadre de ma fanfiction « La Dernière Rose ». Je l'ai intégré à la fic, même s'il est en marge, et pas vraiment lié. Un pur délire personnel. Je vous donne juste les quelques informations nécessaires pour comprendre la situation : c'est un spoiler du tome VI. Sirius, pour des raisons que je vous passe (si le suspens est intenable, allez lire ma fic), est revenu à la vie, et Samantha Edwards, une auror, la meilleure amie de Lily et accessoirement la marraine d'Harry refait surface avec contingent de Dumbledore, en tant que professeur de Défenses. Elle entretient une relation très ambiguë avec Sirius depuis… toujours…**

**Amaranthe est une nouvelle élève, Franco-Australienne, et la petite-amie d'Harry.**

**NDLA 2 :** **Voilà, c'était un gros gros délire personnel ! Une review peut-être ? S'il vous plait !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

…………………………………………………

« Je… »

Samantha Edwards s'arrêta interloquée… Visiblement, elle était la dernière à s'être rendu compte de la situation.

« Ce bleu te va à ravir » lui lança avec une joyeuse ironie Sirius Black.

La jeune femme regarda alors ses pieds, puis ses jambes, jusqu'à ses épaules aux dernières limites de son regard. Elle portait des chaussures de cuir noir à lanières, des bas foncés, une robe de soie gris perle dont la doublure laissait dépasser un rang de dentelle de fine qualité. Elle était enveloppée d'un épais châle en laine d'un ciel pastel. Elle amena doucement ses mains à sa tête.

« Carré court et chapeau Charleston… » ajouta Sirius sous les yeux visiblement amusés de Remus Lupin et du jeune Harry Potter.

« C'est un rêve, je suis en train de rêver, non ? » demanda la jeune femme, ébahie, avec une hystérie contenue, baladant son regard sur la foule d'un autre temps.

« En tout cas, j'aime bien ton rêve » continua Sirius avec dérision.

« Et bien c'est un rêve bien réaliste si tu veux mon avis, parce que tu as toujours cette odieuse manie de ne rien prendre au sérieux ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour » dit-il en se moquant.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle sans tenir compte de la réaction de son compagnon.

« Je ne sais pas Sam » répondit Remus…

« En quelle année sommes-nous ? » demanda Harry

« Je dirais… milieu des années 20 à en croire nos tenues » lui répondit son parrain.

« Milieu des années 20… » répéta, vide, sa marraine.

« 1925 » précisa Remus, attrapant un journal au vol

« 1925 » répéta à nouveau Sam, le regard toujours plongé sur la place sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« 13 Juin 1925 » ajouta avec malice Sirius

« 13 juin 1925 » répéta encore une fois la jeune femme, coupée d'eux par son esprit. « 13 Juin 1925 ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, revenant à la réalité.

« Et oui, ton anniversaire ma douce » continua avec son ironie propre le dernier des Black « Tu as donc… moins 35 ans ! »

« Oui, mais je suis peut-être née un autre jour dans ce monde étrange… » répondit-elle, presque enfantine.

« Vous avez vos baguettes ? » leur demanda Remus.

« Oui » affirma Harry qui la sentait accrochée à sa ceinture.

« Affirmatif » répondit Sirius.

« Je crois bien… » dit Samantha en regardant dans la pochette de soie cachée sous son châle. « Oui, oui, je l'ai. Dites-moi que ce n'est qu'un rêve… » implora-t-elle. « Mais ca ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que nous sommes quatre à rêver, non ? »

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête avec un sourire.

« Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi on est arrivés là, mais je n'ai pas tout perdu. J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre sous les années folles ! »

« Elle est mignonne… On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Sirius. « Parce que je me pose beaucoup de questions et j'aimerais quelques réponses… »

« Tu penses maintenant ? » releva une voix féminine derrière eux, douce et rieuse.

Harry vit les trois autres se raidir, et leurs visages se décomposer. Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre vers la voix.

« Je crois que je suis folle cette fois » dit Sam, ahurie, se cramponnant au bras de Sirius. « Ne me lâche pas où je tombe… »

« Je crois que nous allons tomber tous les quatre » ajouta Remus.

Devant eux, James et Lily Potter les regardaient avec tendresse et amusement.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle serait nerveuse… Elle débite 28 mots à la seconde ! » ajouta James.

« Je… »

« Elle… »

« Nous… »

« Euh… »

« Li ? »

« Cor ? »

« Euh ?»

« Mam ? »

« Je pensais que vous auriez eu un peu plus de choses à nous raconter depuis ces quinze années… » leur dit James.

James et Lily Potter. En chair, en os. Vivants. En 1925… Harry fut le premier à s'avancer vers eux, et tout se déroula très vite pour lui. Il sentit soudainement l'étreinte maternelle qui avait tant manqué à son enfance, et lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement la situation, les autres étaient tous en plein enlacement.

« C'est un cadeau qui vous a été accordé. Nous allons passer 10 jours ici. Ici, où nous avons tous une vie, que nous allons vivre. » leur expliqua Lily.

Aucun des quatre ne demanda qui était l'auteur de ce cadeau. Un dieu existait peut-être pensa Harry. Enfant, il croyait, comme pratiquement tous les enfants, en l'existence d'un dieu, quel qu'il soit, qui punissait les méchants et récompensait les gentils. En rentrant à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais plus envisagé cette possibilité. Qui plus est, la magie expliquait beaucoup de ce que les moldus croyaient divin ou illusoire. Alors oui, un Dieu existait peut-être, qui il fût, quoi qu'il fasse. Puis le jeune homme chassa ses réflexions de son esprit pour retrouver sa famille. Les cinq membres de sa famille. Car ils étaient bien cinq.

« Allez, suivez-nous… »

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Harry.

« A Paris » lui répondit sa mère.

Paris ? La ville des bijoutiers, la ville de la Seine, la ville des escargots et de Montmartre ? La ville où était née la grand-mère, puis la mère d'Amaranthe ? Paris…

…………………………….

James et Lily Potter étaient les fameux propriétaires du fameux « Guest », l'un des cabarets les plus chics et les plus célèbres de Paris. En plein Montmartre venaient s'y côtoyer sorciers et moldus, ces derniers ne se doutant pas cette distinction parmi la clientèle. Les années folles avaient été folles même pour les sorciers, et en ces temps, ils s'étaient mêlés parmi les moldus comme beaucoup ne le feraient plus aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de spectacle, vide et sans les beaux éclairages du soir, ils furent malgré tout tous éblouis. La salle était immense. Une grande scène la surplombait, avec un parterre d'orchestre. Comme une salle d'opéra, le public s'étalait sur un parterre, un semi balcon, puis sur de nombreux balcons. On entrait par le semi balcon, comme dans toute salle de spectacle, et sur cette allée, il y avait un immense bar. James et Lily leur désignèrent des chaises, et ils s'assirent tous les six autour d'une table.

« Dans dix jours exactement, vous repartirez, de la même façon que vous êtes arrivés. Pour le moment, vous allez devoir rentrer dans le rôle de vos vies ici. Les gens vous connaissent. » leur expliqua Lily.

« Et qui nous sommes ? » demanda Remus.

« Vous » répondit James.

« C'est-à-dire ? » releva Sam

« C'est-à-dire que tu es Samantha Meghann Edwards, entourée de Sirius Persée Black, Remus Lupin et Harry James Potter, mon fils… Vous êtes vous. »

« Mais vous avez tous votre fonction ici. Premièrement, James et moi sommes les plus gros actionnaires, mais chacun de vous a une part dans cette affaire. Bien sûr, concrètement, vous n'êtes pas concernés puisque vous n'êtes en réalité que de passage. Harry, tu aides au bar, pour te former à la gestion d'un établissement de cette taille. Remus, tu es le magicien de notre spectacle. Sirius est notre premier piano solo, et Sam tu es notre chanteuse vedette. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent Remus, Sam et Sirius en chœur.

« Je ne sais pas chanter ! » continua Sam.

« Tu sais même très bien, et ici mieux que dans ton monde ! »

« Je suis peut-être sorcier, mais je n'ai aucune idée du spectacle que je dois présenter ! » ajouta Remus

« Tant qu'on y est, je ne sais pas faire de cocktail… » Signala Harry.

« Vous croyez ne pas savoir. Mais vous, Sam et Patmol, quand vous verrez les premiers accords de vos partitions, vous comprendrez que vous les savez par cœur. Quand on te demandera un cocktail Harry, tu le feras naturellement, parce qu'en toi-même tu sauras, de même que toi Remus, quand je te dirai les grandes lignes de ton programme, tout te reviendra. »

« J'espère Cornedrue, j'espère ! »

« Il est 13h ici, et le spectacle ne commencera qu'à 21h. Vous avez le temps de vous adapter… Nous allons vous montrer vos loges et chambres. »

Harry vit Sam se crisper et Remus avoir un sourire.

« Et, euh… Quelles sont nos situations familiales ici ? Je veux dire, par exemple, Remus se marie la semaine prochaine, mais sa fiancée ne fait pas partie de ce monde-là… »

Lily eut un joli rire cristallin qui semblait familier à son fils.

« Tonks est par ailleurs une jeune femme charmante. Je suis ravie pour toi Remus »

« De…comment vous savez ? » demanda Sirius, abasourdi.

« Tu me demandes ça, toi qui scrutes les étoiles en croyant nous y voir ? Et bien nous y sommes ! »

« Ah… »

« Mal à l'aise ? » demanda James

« Moi ? Non ! » répondit Sam, dont les joues revêtaient une teinte grenat.

« Parce que tu vas bientôt l'être… » continua Lily, feignant elle aussi le malaise.

« Ah bon ? » Ses joues étaient maintenant cramoisies.

« Disons que… je connais un homme dans un portrait qui serait ravi de la situation… Comment dire… Ici tu es… l'officieuse mais reconnue Mrs. Sirius Black… »

« Ah ! » s'écria le couple en chœur. Sam partit en fou rire.

« Mais je ne flatterais pas ton intelligence si je disais que vous aviez compris que nous savions ça aussi… » continua James avec malice…

« Et est-ce que tu sais que ton frère de cœur nous a caché toutes ces années son troisième nom ? Parce qu'il en a un… Sirius Persée Morthon » rebondit la belle auror.

Sam semblait ainsi être redevenue elle, avoir avalé l'extravagante situation dans ils se trouvaient, et étrangement, le groupe entier suivait, comme si elle en était le mur porteur.

…………………………

« Je sais ce que je fais ce soir ! » s'exclama Remus.

« Et bien voilà Lunard ! » lui lança James « Harry, continue. Un Breathe on the Sunset maintenant ! »

« Euh… »

« Laisse toi faire par toi-même, dis ce que te viens. »

« 3 cl de jus de carottes, 6 cl de sirop de caramel, 8cl de jus de mangue, 5 cl d'ananas, 2 cl de cranberries et 9 cl de rhum des îles » (**NDLA : le cocktail est de moi, et à vrai dire, je crois qu'il ne vaut rien, si vous vous sentez l'âme d'un alchimiste, tentez le et dites moi)**

« Nous y sommes ! Allez Patmol, goûte moi ça ! C'est une recette de ma chère petite femme. »

Le sorcier pris donc place à côté de son meilleur ami, au bar en hauteur, derrière lequel se tenait Harry. En bas, sur scène, Lily passait les textes des chansons que Sam interprèterait à cette dernière. Elle passait tout en revue. En réalité, à partir des deux premières phrases, la jeune femme s'apercevait qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la chanson.

« Tu as enfin réussi à affronter la vérité… »

« Je crois que je n'ai pas eu le choix… Ca m'a pris vingt ans, mais la vie a décidé qu'il était temps… » répondit Sirius

« Vous avez l'air plus épanouis que jamais. »

« Parce que pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas nous sommes là. »

« Non, parce que vous vous aimez »

« Dis, est-ce que je suis riche dans ce monde ? »

« Tu as tes parts dans le cabaret, plus les cachets que tu prends en tant qu'un des plus grands pianistes de variétés en Europe »

« Et où je peux trouver cet argent pour acheter quelque chose ? »

« Dans notre coffre. Pourquoi ? »

« Je te dirai quand je n'aurai plus les sous que je vais emmener avec moi. J'essaye d'être rapide. Et si quelqu'un demande où je suis, réponds que j'achète une baguette de pain. »

« Une baguette de pain ?! »

« On est à Paris mon vieux ! »

Sirius termina son verre, et se leva avec précipitation.

« N'oublie pas ! » l'interpella James

« N'oublie pas quoi ? »

« La baguette Sirius, la baguette ».

……………………………….

Sirius revint une baguette de pain à la main, frais comme une fleur, plus mystérieux encore que lorsqu'il était parti. Sam avait vaguement remarqué son absence, et la baguette qu'il ramena fut en partie destinée à calmer son estomac qui criait famine.

Il y eut encore des répétitions. Vers 21h, l'orchestre jouait un petit air d'ambiance. Harry, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces blanc avec nœud papillon noir aidait les deux autres barmen derrière le bar. James, en smoking, et Lily, qui portait une robe au genou de soie blanche arpentaient la salle, saluaient un peu tout le monde.

Il y eut plusieurs numéros. Un sketch comique assez drôle, de la danse. Puis le piano de Sirius, seul musicien sur scène alors que les autres étaient dans le parterre musical fit son apparition. Quand le spot s'alluma sur son parrain, vécu d'un smoking lui aussi, Harry vit les regards féminins de la salle converger vers lui. Il était si séduisant, mystérieux et maître de lui. Puis le spot éclaira Sam, dont les iris des yeux, maquillés en bleu nuit, était visibles jusqu'au bar. Elle portait une longue robe gris perle, échancrée dans le dos qui mettait en valeur toute sa beauté. Ce soir-là, elle chanta pour commencer Fly me to the Moon. Harry sourit en repensant à la remarque qu'elle avait faite à Lily dans l'après-midi : « Dis, elles ne sont pas un peu anachroniques tes chansons ! ». Sa voix était chaude et vibrante. Mais la chanson était emportante, swiggante. Qui du piano ou de la voix emportait l'autre ? Personne ne savait. Mais la musique folle, et l'énergie du duo enflammèrent la salle. Ils reçurent une pluie d'applaudissement. Puis, la lumière se tamisa, alors que le public les ovationnait toujours. Harry saisit un reflet de lumière sur le piano noir. S'il avait été à la place de Samantha, il aurait vu Sirius déposer comme si de rien n'était un fin bracelet d'un rang de diamants étincelant. Et s'il avait été à la place de Sirius, il aurait vu la surprise, l'émerveillement puis la joie dans les yeux de Sam. Mais déjà l'orchestre envoyait la musique. Douce, romantique. La scène noire n'éclairait que le duo, dans un jeu de lumière. Le public se taisait, dans l'attente d'une nouvelle subjugation.

_Some call it faith, some call it love…_

_Some call it guidance from above_

Le public saisit la voix pleine d'émotion de cette beauté noble qui chantait, les yeux transcendés, accoudée au piano noir, mourrant d'envie de se fondre dans ceux de l'envoûtant pianiste.

_You are the reason we find ours_

_So thank you Stars_

Elle fixa Sirius dans les yeux qui l'adulait du regard quand elle se tournait vers le public.

_Some people think it's far away,_

_Some know it's with them every day_

_There are no wind that can_

_blow it away on the air_

_When they try to blow it away_

_it's when you know it will always be there_

_To some it's the strenght to be apart_

_To some it's a feeling in the heart_

_And when you're out, there on your own_

_It's way back home_

Elle reprit le même texte dans la chanson, surement. Les gens n'écoutaient plus, ils étaient absorbés. Parce que ce qu'elle racontait, elle le pensait, elle le vivait. Comme Sirius le vivait à son piano. Comme chaque être profondément amoureux dans la salle le vivait en lui. Mais pour eux, pour eux quatre, Sam, Sirius, Remus et Harry, s'ajoutait une autre dimension. Leurs étoiles bienveillantes à eux, c'était James et Lily. Sur le piano, le bracelet scintillait toujours de milles feus. Sam le prit entre les doigts de sa main gauche, et l'égraina, ou plutôt le fit couler en une cascade brillante dans sa main, puis le reposa sur le piano. Bientôt la chanson serait terminée. Bientôt Remus monterait sur scène faire son numéro de magie. Mais dans la salle planerait encore l'odeur surannée d'un échange amoureux plus fort que tout. Dans les cœurs flânerait encore la douce mélancolie étiolée d'un amour sacré, de deux êtres éblouissants que rien ne saurait ne pas éblouir.

…………….

La soirée avait été superbe. La clientèle ravie. Ils ne s'étaient couchés que vers 2 heures du matin, aussi, ils s'éveillèrent vers 10 heures. Lily et James emmenèrent la joyeuse petite troupe déjeuner au restaurant. Ils discutèrent un peu de la situation surprenante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et vite, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry, la conversation dévia sur leurs souvenirs.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce soir où nous dînions dans ce restaurant… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Kirov, kilov ? » demanda Lily joyeusement.

« Zimoï ! » corrigea Sirius en reposant son verre de vin avec une telle désinvolture qu'elle accentuait son charme.

« Quel magnifique accent russe Patmol » s'exclama Remus.

« Zimoï signifie en hiver mon cher Lunard. Ca je suis sûr que tu ne le savais pas ! »

« Mes respects ! »

« Et que c'est-il passé chez Zimoï ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Oh… encore un grand moment » répondit Sam évasive.

« En fait, ta marraine s'est trouvée nez à nez avec son ex. » expliqua James

« Le premier » compléta Sam.

« Qui l'a plaquée en 7ème année » continua James.

« Un abruti… » ajouta Lily.

« Bref, nous étions au restaurant, il y avait la copine de Remus de l'époque, Lina »

« Le rat et sa copine » le coupa Sirius.

« Aussi » reprit James. « Bref… Entre en grande pompe dans le restaurant russe l'ex de Sam, Bruce. Oui, Bruce n'avait pas un nom agréable. Il entre bien sûr avec une jolie fille… »

« Une cruche un peu fade si tu veux mon avis » le coupa Sam

« Et oh ! Bref, il entre avec une jolie fille un peu cruche si tu veux à son bras, mais heureusement, il ne nous voit pas. »

« Faut dire que la dernière fois que James et moi lui avions parlé, nous n'avions pas été délicats. » ajouta Sirius.

« Quoi ? Vous lui avez parlé ? » leur demanda Sam, interloquée.

« Possible » répondit James l'œil malicieux.

« J'étais pas dans le coup » lui dit gentiment Remus.

« Bref… Lily elle le remarque, et donc, toute notre table. Bien sûr, au milieu de tous ces couples que nous formions, notre petite Sam est toute seule. Et comme elle n'avait pas tout à fait digéré l'affront que Bruce lui avait fait en rompant comme il l'avait fait. »

« Elle s'était sentie humiliée » précisa Lily.

« Imagine donc la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve : son ex est là très bien accompagné, et elle est seule. Bien sûr je résume les dix minutes de monologue qu'elle nous a servi à ce sujet, et qu'elle a conclu en espérant que Bruce ne la remarque pas, n'est-ce pas Sam ? »

« Quand je suis nerveuse je parle trop… » admit-elle à contrecoeur.

« Seulement quand tu es nerveuse ? » demanda Sirius avec malice.

« Lily, à l'aide, ils sont tous contre moi ! »

« C'est parce que tu parles trop qu'on t'aime, tu le sais, non ? »

« Merci James. »

« Bon, je reprends, parce que sinon, je ne finirais jamais, et pourtant, la fin vaut le coup. La soirée continue. Et je ne me souviens plus pourquoi, mais Sam retourne demander quelque chose au bar pour nous, Bruce arrive à ce moment-là. Dans un premier temps il ne la voit pas, et elle se retourne et se fait toute petite. »

« C'était un restaurant moldu » ajouta Lily

« Mais Bruce semble la voir… il est un peu plus loin. C'est là que Superman surgit. Ou plutôt Super Sirius. Il arrive avec au moins trois longueurs d'avance sur Bruce, prend Sam par la taille. »

« Non pas par la taille ! »

« Si, si Lily, par la taille au début. Il lui murmure d'abonder dans son sens, et l'embrasse sur la joue. Ils sont de dos à Bruce, qui du coup hésité à avancer. Mais Sirius se retourne et s'exclame : Bruce ! Bref, ils discutent deux minutes, parce que le barman n'a pas vérifié ce que Sam était venue lui demander, et la scène est comique. Sirius a sa main droite sur la hanche droite de Sam, elle est dos à lui, et de sa main gauche il passe des doigts entre ceux de la main de Sam, le bras tendu, et au milieu de la conversation, il l'embrasse dans le cou, sortant le joli petit cliché de l'amoureux transi incapable d'avoir une conversation. Inutile de dire que Bruce se décompose et que ton parrain et ta marraine sont plus crédibles que les autres vrais couples. »

« On a même fini par se demander s'ils ne nous avaient pas caché quelque chose… » ajouta Remus.

« Vous n'en avez plus jamais reparlé d'ailleurs » dit Lily.

« C'était assez gênant… » répondit Sam. « Je veux dire, sur le moment, je ne sais pas, ça me semblait si naturel d'être dans ses bras, comme si c'avait été ma place, puis j'étais un peu obnubilée par ma victoire sur l'autre abruti. Après je me sentais grisée quand il m'embrassait dans le cou, mais là encore, je ne réalisais pas que ce n'était pas sensé être normal pour nous. Et après, j'ai soudain réalisé que rien de cela n'était vrai. Et tout le reste de la soirée, il m'est resté une sensation de vide. Plusieurs jours après, je sentais encore sa main sur ma hanche, avec un petit chatouillis dans le ventre. »

« Comme ça ? » demanda Sirius en lui donnant pleins de petits baisers dans le cou, comme le soir du restaurant russe.

« Arrête ! » dit-elle en riant « Nous sommes en 25 ici, ça ne se fait pas ! »

« Ah ? » dit-il avec déception

« Ca fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça… » s'exclama James.

…………………………………

« Et maintenant, Mesdames et Messieurs, je vais vous livrer le secret de ma magie. Pour cela, j'aurai besoin de deux personnes très particulières. J'aurais bien aimé que nos hôtes soient mes objets d'expérience, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de tuer le patron ou sa femme. Ce serait bête. Ce numéro est inédit, et surement unique, et je n'ai prévenu personne. Je vous demanderai donc d'applaudir Monsieur Black et Mademoiselle Edwards, qui vont me rejoindre sur scène. »

Sur une des tables rondes au premier rang, face à la scène, rosé poudré, au centre de laquelle trônait un magnifique petit bouquet de roses, James et Lily Potter, Samantha Edwards et Sirius Black se jetèrent des regards surpris.

« Je vous promets de ne pas vous faire de mal. Vous verrez. »

« Tu me devras un autre pianiste et une autre chanteuse si jamais tu me les casses ! » lança James, et la salle rit.

Samantha et Sirius montèrent sur scène avec autant d'entrain que s'ils allaient à l'abattoir. Ils regardèrent Remus avec des yeux pleins d'interrogation. Remus lui, arborait un grand sourire de magicien sûr de lui, confiant, et qui s'amuse.

« Je vais vous prouver que la magie est accessible à tous. » Il marmonna deux sorts. Et dans ses mains, deux baguettes, en plus de la sienne, apparurent. L'une était taillée dans un bel ébène foncé, et prenait des rondeurs sur le manche en or blanc, l'autre plus petite, plus fine, en bois de bouleau patiné, avait un manche en or finement ciselé, mais les motifs n'étaient pas visibles depuis la salle. Harry reconnut les baguettes de son parrain et de sa marraine.

« Celle-ci a la fragilité, la beauté et la force d'une femme, elle est donc vôtre » dit-il en tendant la baguette la plus claire à la jeune femme.

« Celle-ci a vôtre virilité et votre finesse »

« Maintenant » continua le magicien « Je vais vous montrer un sort. _Osilirum _! » lança-t-il sur Sam.

La robe lilas de la jeune femme devint turquoise et bleu canard, comme son bandeau et la plume accrochée sur celui-ci.

« Essayez donc… » dit-il à Samantha. « Pensez très fort à une couleur, et tentez le sur la robe de Madame » dit-il en désignant une femme dans le public, qui avait l'air inquiète.

« Osilirum ! » lança Sam, et la robe de la dame passa de rose bonbon à un mordoré qui la mettait beaucoup plus en valeur.

« Excellent, excellent, et très bon goût » conclut le magicien. « Madame, bien que cette teinte vous aille à ravir, souhaitez-vous que nous vous rendions la couleur initiale de votre robe ? »

« Euh… non… » répondit la femme, émerveillée.

« Monsieur Black, je vous laisse vous exercer sur notre vénérée patronne ! »

« Osilirum ! » et la robe de Lily passa de cendre de rose à vert foncé.

« Très bien. » continua Remus. « Maintenant, mettez vous face à face, de profil au public. Reculez, encore, encore. Parfait. Lancez-vous le même sort à 3. 1…..2…..3 ! »

Comme les trois Potter s'y attendaient, une sphère aux reflets bleus se dessina autour des deux amoureux, qui, baguettes à la main, s'élevaient dans les cieux, au milieu d'une cascade de fleurs. Puis, la sphère se mit à tourner, et ils joignirent leurs mains, tandis que leurs jambes volaient dans les airs, sous les yeux éblouis des spectateurs. Enfin, doucement, ils reposèrent pied à terre.

La salle applaudissait.

« L'amour Messieurs, Dames. Le secret de la magie, c'est l'amour ! »

Et Remus, Samantha et Sirius virent le rideau tomber sur eux, le parterre plein des fleurs entraînées par la sphère, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

……………………..

« Tu te souviens de ce dîner où on avait tant bu ? » demanda James.

« Où VOUS aviez tant bu ! » rectifia Lily.

Ils étaient dans le salon des Potters, à l'étage du cabaret. La pièce à vivre était située sous une grande verrière, qui la rendait lumineuse à souhait. Le maître de maison eut un regard cabotin suite à la remarque de sa femme.

« T'inquiète mon frère… Son double aussi ne cesse de me rappeler cette petite incartade »

« Vous étiez dans un bel état quand même… » précisa le « double ».

« Et la femme de Liam qui arrivait le lendemain au Ministère. J'étais si gênée… » ajouta Lily. « Tu les vois toujours d'ailleurs, non ? »

« Liam et Daphné ? Oh oui, bien sûr. » répondit Sam

« D'ailleurs… Tu sais que ton fils est… très amoureux… de leur fille » renchérit malicieusement Sirius.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry, un peu rouge, qui bien enfoncé dans son fauteuil se contenta de répondre, avec un petit sourire évasif aux lèvres :

« Amaranthe est une fille formidable. »

« Regardez-moi cette désinvolture ! Patmol je suis fier de toi. Tu déteins comme il faut sur mon fils ! »

« Pas trop quand même, hein Harry. Parce que ton parrain est peut-être l'homme le plus admiré d'Angleterre, mais il est aussi le plus prétentieux et celui qui a fait les plus grosses conneries… » répondit Sirius.

« Je ne suis pas sûr » ajouta Remus « parce que j'étais dans un état bien avancé, mais… il me semble que lors de ce dîner… Sirius a dit quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais su si c'était un rêve, ou la réalité. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » s'exclama Sirius en sursautant.

« Oh ça ! » lui répondit Lily, prête à éclater de rire.

« Mon Dieu… Je n'y avais pas repensé depuis des années… » continua Sam.

« Je commence à être inquiet… C'était compromettant ? »

« Ca aurait pu… » répondit Sam.

« C'était méchant ? »

« Je ne crois pas » dit Remus

« Je ne m'en souviens absolument pas… » se lamenta James.

« Tu n'étais même plus en état de dire des choses compromettantes toi ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! » s'exclama Sirius, de plus en plus décomposé.

« Ce que j'espère que tu n'as pas dit souvent… »

« Mais c'est si horrible que ça Lily ? »

« Oh non. Ca ne l'est pas. C'est juste que… Ce n'était pas le bon moment, c'est dommage… » s'assombrit Sam.

« Je t'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a fait de la peine ce soir-là ? » lui demanda-t-il, visiblement plus inquiet.

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais » dit-elle en souriant. Mais Remus, Lily et Sirius comprirent que ce n'était pas une réponse positive.

« Tu as passé une demi-heure à dire qu'elle était belle, gentille, intelligente, et que tu adorait qu'elle soit méchante avec toi, tu as ajouté de nombreuses inepties, tu as conclu que finalement, vous devriez vous marier, que vous auriez été fait l'un pour l'autre. Ca c'est la partie compréhensible du discours. » lui expliqua Lily.

« Mais c'était fait avec beaucoup d'humour » ajouta Sam, en essayant de rire.

« Tu ne m'as pas crû bien sûr ? » demanda-t-il, plein de culpabilité, avec en tête, l'écho d'un soir de pluie.

« Tu étais complètement ivre, et ça ressemblait plus à une plaisanterie qu'à autre chose. »

« Un homme ivre ne ment jamais ! » s'exclama James « C'est MacGuillan qui l'aurait mal pris. Elle se serait jetée dans tes bras, heureusement… »

Sam devint livide, se redressa d'un seul coup.

« Tu es toujours aussi con qu'il y a vingt ans James Potter ! » lui crache-t-elle, et elle partit en courant vers sa chambre en claquant sa porte si violemment qu'elle en fit trembler les murs. Remus, James et Harry étaient restés abasourdis. Lily, s'était levée et regardait le couloir, puis elle jeta un regard à Sirius.

« Tu as compris toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'en ai bien peur… » répondit Sirius, accablé.

« J'y vais ? »

« Non, n'y va pas. Tu la connais. Il faut qu'on la laisse seule, même si ça fait mal de l'imaginer en ce moment. »

« Je ne comprends plus… » dit pataud, James. Lily lui lança un regard noir.

« Décidemment tu es le roi de la gaffe. »

« Ben, c'est pas parce qu'il est mort que… »

« Si, justement » le coupa Sirius. « Fin de la discussion. Elle ne t'en voudra plus ce soir. »

« Tâche de ne pas gâcher les quelques jours qui nous restent » lui dit sèchement sa femme.

Ils se dispersèrent. Puis, dans l'après-midi, alors que James s'occupait des affaires du Guest, Remus et Harry proposèrent une tasse de thé à Lily et Sirius, qui erraient comme des chiens en peine. Un certain malaise pesait sur eux tous. Harry n'avait jamais vu le visage de Sam se décomposer à ce point.

« Lily… J'ai bien peur d'avoir compris. Mais tu ne pourrais pas m'expliquer le problème précisément ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Qui est MacGuillan Maman ? » demanda Harry.

« MacGuillan… » répéta absorbé, machinalement, Sirius.

« Tom MacGuillan… il a été le deuxième petit ami sérieux de Sam. C'était un membre de l'Ordre. Il est mort il y a très longtemps. Ton père ne l'aimait pas… tu l'as deviné. »

« Je ne l'aimais pas non plus » ajouta, plein de remords, Sirius.

« Pour comprendre, il faut remonter au début. Quand Sam a commencé avec Tom, Sirius était avec Laura-Ashley, une actrice, et ça commençait à durer plus que prévu. C'est pour ça aussi que Sam s'est investie dans sa relation avec Tom, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Puis Laura-Ashley a disparue de nos vies, et Sam, même si elle a été tenté de quitter Tom, ne l'a pas fait. Ils sont restés un an ensemble, entre ses 18 et ses 19 ans. Puis il y a eu ce fameux dîner. James et moi allions-nous marier dans deux mois je crois. Bref, il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé. Sam aurait dû aller chez Tom en rentrant. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle était perturbée. Je crois qu'elle a refusé de te croire Sirius, et qu'en même temps elle en avait envie, et peur. Elle a surement envisagé la possibilité que tu l'aimes et réfléchi à ce qu'elle ferait, au conditionnel évidemment. Le lendemain, Tom est venu chez elle, puisqu'il l'avait attendue toute la nuit. Elle a prétexté des nausées. Ils se sont disputés. Tom était télépathe, et les pensées de Sam fusaient de tous les côtés. Bien sûr, avec son entraînement d'occlumancie, il était impossible pour Tom de lire dans ses pensées, mais elles ont confirmé ce qu'il pensait depuis des mois. Sam s'est vue tout perdre. »

…………………………………

Alors que Lily continuait son récit du récit sa meilleure amie, Sam repassait en boucle cette scène dans son esprit.

Le soir, elle s'était rendue chez Tom, s'était excusée. Ils étaient debout, dans le salon, devant la grande fenêtre moderne qui surplombait Londres, les lumières de la pièce écrue diffusant leur lueur orangée. C'était l'hiver.

« Je t'aime » lui avait-t-elle dit, les yeux humides, secouée de tremblements.

« Non, tu ne m'aimes pas » avait-il répondu très calmement, avec douceur et prévenance.

« Mais si, je le sais. Je me fais du souci pour toi, tu me manques, j'aime être avec toi, je ressens des choses au fond de moi quand tu me touches. Je sais que je t'aime. Je ne suis pas Lily. Je ne veux pas que tu m'épouses. Pas maintenant. Mais un jour, un jour, je nous vois avec des enfants, heureux, et… » Elle avait parlé avec la voix rapide et enthousiaste des gens pleins de projets qui veulent se persuader qu'ils ont raison de croire en ce qu'ils croient. Mais les larmes continuaient de glisser le long de ses joues, et dans ses yeux planaient le doute et l'incertitude.

« Tu m'aimes peut-être un peu. Même beaucoup. Du plus que tu peux. Mais lui tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes vraiment. Tu me donnes tout ce que tu peux me donner à côté de cet amour si puissant que tu ressens pour lui. Tu sais, je t'aime de toutes mes forces, et je crois que je ne t'aime pas autant que tu l'aimes. Ton tableau idéal est beau et réalisable, mais ce n'est pas moi que tu veux dessus. Tu le sais. »

« Mais non… » Mais elle savait qu'il avait raison, et les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur son visage. Lui était toujours aussi calme. Du bout du pouce, il essuya une de ses larmes.

« Je ne t'aime même pas aussi fort que lui peut t'aimer. C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en a pas l'air, mais je sais, du moins j'espère qu'il te donnera tout ce dont tu rêves. Et si un jour tu ne l'aimais plus, tu pourrais alors peut-être alors tomber amoureuse de moi. Mais j'en doute. Quoiqu'il en soit, je serai là si jamais ça arrivait. »

« Alors c'est la fin ? »

« Ca fait des mois que je sais ce que tu n'as pas osé t'avouer, et par égoïsme, je ne t'ai pas ouvert les yeux. Nous resterons amis. Mais pas demain. Dans trois mois si tu veux, allons déjeuner, et je te promets qu'il ne se passera rien. »

Il. Pas une fois ils n'avaient prononcé son nom, même durant leur dispute du matin. Mais ils savaient tous deux de qui ils parlaient, si évidemment que son nom ne comptait plus. Elle avait serré très fort la main de Tom, ravalant ses larmes, l'avait remercié du bout des lèvres, et était partie. Trois jours après, il mourrait dans une attaque de mangemorts.

………………………..

Quand Lily eut terminé de raconter la scène de rupture entre Tom et Sam, Sirius était apparemment bouleversé.

« Elle s'est reproché sa mort dès le début, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas aimé comme elle aurait dû. Et si ce soir-là je n'avais pas dit ce que j'ai dit, alors elle n'aurait pas su, elle n'aurait pas réalisé pleinement. Et elle n'aurait pas eu à porter ce poids supplémentaire. »

« Mais non Sirius. Elle a toujours su qu'elle t'aimait. Tom l'a toujours su, et elle a toujours su qu'il savait. Elle se serait toujours reproché de ne pas l'avoir aimé lui. Et en admettant qu'il ne soit pas mort, leur couple n'aurait pas duré plus. »

« Je suis passé la voir au ministère le lendemain. Je voulais déjeuner avec elle, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas fait. À cause de Tom sans doute, ou de Laura-Ashley… Je lui ai demandé si elle n'avait rien de prévu avec lui. Elle m'a dit comme ça « Il n'y a plus de Tom », comme elle a toujours fait, anodinnement, même si son cœur est brisé. Elle ne m'en a jamais dit plus. Il est mort deux soirs après. Joe m'a prévenu de la mort de Tom, et m'a demandé d'y aller, j'étais de garde à l'Ordre ce soir-là. Mais ils avaient déjà appelé Sam. Personne ne savait qu'ils avaient rompu. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Elle était droite, elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne criait pas, mais elle était secouée de légers spasmes, et elle les regardait emporter son corps et chercher des indices. J'ai voulu la prendre par les épaules, mais elle a sursauté, elle s'est raidie et elle s'est décalée, comme si mon contact la blessait, ou la dégoûtait, toujours aussi droite et aussi noble, et m'a expliqué calmement ce qu'on en savait, ma sa voix chancelait comme jamais. Ca me fendait le cœur. Finalement, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras, et elle m'a serré fort, mais elle n'a pas versé une larme. Ni là, ni le jour de son enterrement. Même dans ce cas, elle ne s'est pas accordée de pleurer. »

………………………………..

Sam sortit calmement vers 18h, embrassa James sur la joue en s'excusant, et rejoint le petit groupe. Elle caressa la chevelure de Sirius en passant. Il ne dit rien, mais il effleura son poignet avec tendresse. Il n'y a parfois pas besoin de mots.

« Je suis désolé… »

La voix de Remus les surprit tous.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi d'être désolé… » releva James.

« Ou à moi… » ajouta gênée, Sam.

« C'est Dumbledore qui vous a enseigné le don des excuses ? » demanda Lily

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai déclenché l'épisode de cet après-midi » continua Remus.

« Mais non, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui sors toujours des conneries. On le sait depuis le temps… »

« Ca par contre c'est une connerie James » riposta Sam « Vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est un concours de circonstances, et surtout, c'est moi qui ne m'étais pas débarrassée de mes vieux démons. Maintenant c'est fait. De toute, façon » ajouta-t-elle avec douceur « je crois, non, je sais que j'aurai quitté Tom si j'avais cru avec certitude Sirius » elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil « Ce dont je ne suis absolument pas sûre, c'est si je serais allée vers Sirius… En fait…. Je ne sais pas. Je l'aurais certainement repoussé quelques temps. Mais je sais d'expérience que c'est un combat trop dur pour moi… »

« En fait, c'est pas les excuses, c'est le remord qu'il leur a enseigné ! » dit Sirius à Lily avec complicité. Un soleil s'était rallumé dans ses yeux. Ce soleil s'appelait Sam.

« Dites, comment se fait-il que nous soyons en Juin et qu'il neige ? »

……………………………………….

Le piano commença ses premiers accords, doux, mélancoliques, bientôt rejoint par le saxophone et un violon, toujours tout en douceur.

_« I've been so many places in my life and time,_

_I've song a lot of songs, I've made some bad rhyme,_

_I've acted out my lifee in stages_

_With ten thousand people watching_

_But you're alone now, and I'm singing my song for you »_

La chanteuse, noyée de lumière au milieu de la scène noire, debout près du piano brillant, étincellait. Elle portait une simple robe noire, longue, sans manches, droite. Seul un bracelet de diamant illuminait sa sobriété. Mais les regards convergeaient vers elle, étaient obligés de le faire, captivés. Sa voix était suave, douce et nostalgique comme la mélodie, un peu fêlée, un peu brisée, dévoilait sa fragilité.

_« I know your image of me is what I hope to be_

_I've treated you unkindly, but _boy_ can't you see_

_There's no one more important to me,_

_Darlin' can't you please see through me_

_Cause we're alone now and I'm singing my song for you. »_

Droite, offerte à la scène, promenant sa voix comme le pianiste faisait danser ses doigts sur les touches d'émail blanc, elle semblait donner au public ses faiblesses, ses blessures.

_« You taught me precious secrets, the truth with holding nothing_

_You came out in front and I was hiding_

_But now I'm so much better, and if my words don't come together_

_Listen to the melody cos my love is there hiding »_

La musique décrocha le rythme. En pause, en abstention. La voix de la chanteuse prit un peu de puissance. De profondeur. Elle se tourna vers le pianiste. Et soudain, il n'y eut plus d'elle, de lui et de public, mais il y eut un eux et des autres. Des autres emportés, mais délicieusement étrangers.

Le saxophone partit seul, et abandonna sur scène ce couple. Qui étaient-ils ? Il n'aurait rien pu dire d'eux, si ce n'est qu'ils s'aimaient.

_« I love you in a place where there is no space or time_

_I love for my life, you are a friend of mine_

_And when my life is over_

_Remember when we're together,_

_we were alone and i was singing my song for you »_

Ils étaient sereins et torturés. Comme des amants unis et inquiets. Indestructibles et fragiles. Une ombre s'éloignait, qu'ils exorcisaient de ses doigts, de sa voix. Elle puisait dans la force de ses vocalise, et lui s'emportait sur son clavier. Ils croyaient en ce qu'ils disaient, ils y croyaient tellement que n'importe qui aurait été convaincu. L'Amour existait donc encore.

Ce soir-là, Félix Lemônier rentra en longeant les bords gelés de la scène. Il avait vécu, beaucoup vécu. Il avait grandi sous le Second Empire, il avait connu Hugo, Zola, Baudelaire. Il avait vu Pasteur découvrir l'ennemi microbe et le sauveur vaccin. Il avait découvert le cinéma avec les Lumières. Il avait connu la Grande Guerre et la Der des Der. Et aujourd'hui, il avait vu l'Amour. Il s'assit sur un banc et attendit. Au petit matin, la vie s'envola de son vieux corps. Il avait 80 ans, et il était heureux.

………………….

Alors que M. Lemônier attendait patiemment son heure face au pont Alexandre III, Samantha Edwards ne trouvait pas tout à fait le sommeil. Sa tête posée sur le torse nu, l'épaule gauche de l'homme qui partageait sa vie, blottie dans ses draps chauds, elle essayait de chasser ce froid qui l'inquiétait.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » lui demanda-t-elle sans même le regarder. Elle sentit alors son bras serrer davantage ses épaules.

« Oui. Je t'aime. » Il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle, ne s'était pas exclamé. Il avait répondu sincèrement et simplement.

« Je veux dire… Tu m'as aimée. Mais ce que tu crois ressentir, c'est peut-être ce souvenir passé… »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ce n'est pas pareil… J'ai vécu… Assez pour savoir que je t'aime… Toi… tu t'es peut-être accroché à mon souvenir, à mon image, alors que ton amour serait mort dans ces 13 années… ». Il caressait ses cheveux, sa joue.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer, ce qui aurait dû se passer. Mais je sais que je t'aime. J'en suis sûr. Plus sûr que de n'importe quelle autre chose. Je te demande juste de me croire, et de me laisser t'aimer… »

Elle sentit ce froid la quitter, peu à peu, et la chaleur la gagner.

« Et puis, moi aussi j'ai vécu en t'attendant… Même après Askaban… » il avait quitté son ton sérieux et sincère. Il retrouvait la complicité qu'il lui avait toujours offerte.

« Oh ça… Norma Neils ne s'est pas gênée de me le préciser ! » lui lança-t-elle, sans reproche, avec une indignation amusée, en se hissant sur un coude pour le regarder.

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Oui… Elle m'a précisé que tu n'étais pas un si bon coup que ça… »

« Oh ! »

« Quel affront n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as défendu mon honneur j'espère ? »

« Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait être deux en toute chose… même dans l'échec ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur tous les deux et s'enfouirent dans les draps.

……………………………

« Maman !!! Maman !!! »

« Quoi ?! »

Lily arriva en courant. Elle regardait son fils la regarder, et ça lui apportait un bonheur immense. Elle le voyait certes évoluer d'où elle était, mais il ne la voyait pas, et elle ne pouvait pas le sauver, le défendre, le protéger et le réconforter.

« Regarde… »

Il y avait un coffret d'ébène sombre sur la table, comme un coffre pirate, mais plus fin, plus travaillé. Une serrure en forme d'éléphant en or le fermait.

« Je… Ce coffre me rappelle quelque chose. Comment est-il arrivé là ? »

« Il est apparu comme ça, presque soudainement. »

« Le coffre de Sirius ! » s'exclama Lily. « Sam, Sirius, Remus, Chéri, venez vite ! »

« Oh mon coffre ! »

« On dirait que le Destin a voulu que nous le voyions… »

Il s'assirent tous dans les fauteuils art-déco autour de la table basse.

« Y a quoi dans ce coffre ? »

« Mes photos… »

« Sirius a découvert un jour les joies de la photographie moldue… c'était en 7ème année… » expliqua Lily.

« C'était une horreur… » se lamenta Sam. « Il était toujours avec son appareil à la main… »

« Le pire c'est le sort à la noix qu'il a lancé à son coffre. Il n'y a que moi ou Sam qui pouvons l'ouvrir. »

« Moi ? Je ne savais pas… Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas participé au sort. Il aurait fallu. »

« Ce sort-là aurait été trop facile pour notre Patmol. Seule la personne dont il serait profondément amoureux pourrait ouvrir le coffre en appuyant sur la serrure. »

« Ouvre-le Lily s'il te plait, pour lui montrer que ça marche ».

Lily appuya sur l'éléphant, et le coffre resté scellé.

« Sam. Ouvre le » lui demanda-t-il, sans même se décoller de son fauteuil.

« Oh… James peut le faire… je te crois… »

« Justement non… Allez ouvre-le… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de découvrir des choses qui ne feraient ni plaisir à toi, ni à moi. »

« Sam, s'il te plait. »

Avec hésitation, elle s'empara du coffre, et le temps qu'elle mit à appuyer sur l'éléphant parut interminable autant aux autres qu'à elle. Quand elle eut retiré son doigt de la serrure, le coffre émit un clic. L'éléphant se souleva, et le coffre s'ouvrit. Sam ne put réprimer un sourire. Quant à Sirius, il afficha sa désinvolture extrême de celui qui était sûr de lui.

Ils plongèrent dans leurs souvenirs. Les coups des Maraudeurs. Lily et Sam riant. James et Lily s'embrassant dans l'herbe. Rusard leur courant après. Sam lisant. Sam attaquant Sirius et son appareil photo. James grimaçant avec Remus. James et Sirius jouant au Quidditch. Sam enflammée à sa tribune de commentatrice dénonçant quelque tricherie des Serpentards. Lily faisant l'imbécile. Dumbledore mangeant des bonbons en cachette (comme c'est étonnant !). Et tant d'autres… C'était le cinquième jour

………………………….

C'était la huitième représentation qu'ils donnaient. Harry, derrière son bar durant le numéro de danse des Popakov se remémorait en souriant les derniers jours. Ils avaient déjeuné sur la tour Effel. Ils s'étaient promenés dans Paris. Il avait sa mère et son père. Il avait parlé avec les deux, ce que le Destin lui avait ravi. Et surtout, il repensa avec bonheur à tous les fous rires que la joyeuse bande avait eus. Quand Sam et Lily avaient improvisé une chanson des jumelles sur scène, à moitiés écroulées de rire. Quand Harry, James, Remus et Sirius avaient chanté, dans leurs smokings noirs « les copains d'abord ». Quand ils avaient chanté des tas de chansons de l'entre deux guerres, pleins de joie, de bonne humeur.

Près de James, Sirius prit place au bar, distraitement, en regardant à moitié la danse, à moitié Sam et Lily écroulées de rire à leur table. Un homme assit près de lui s'aventura dans une constatation :

« Elle est éblouissante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius se retourna vers lui, un reste de son sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

« La chanteuse, elle est éblouissante » reprit l'homme. « Magnifique et envoûtante… »

« C'est… C'est ma femme » répondit Sirius, comme en réalisant quelque chose.

« Vous êtes un sacré veinard » le félicita l'homme en se levant et en lui mettant un tape sur l'épaule avant de partir.

« Oui… un sacré veinard… »

James et Harry échangèrent un regard complice. Sirius se leva brusquement, perdu dans ses réflexions initiales et se dirigea vers la table au premier rang.

…………………………………..

Lily et Samantha riaient aux éclats. Elles avaient 15 ans de confidences à rattraper. Rien à propos de Lily, c'était la règle. Alors Sam racontait sa vie, ses appréhensions, ses regrets, mais aussi ses joies. Sirius arriva avec sa démarche nonchalante, mais ferme. Il s'assit avec délicatesse, embrassa tendrement la tempe de Sam, avec toute la désinvolture qui le qualifiait, et regarda la scène où Remus s'exerçait à présent, un bras comme protecteur posé sur la chaise de son aimée.

Samantha balayait la salle du regard, à la fois distante et concentrée, quand son regard fût happé par un scintillement. Près du grand bar, par l'entrée, un couple arrivait, en recherche d'une table.

« Et… c'est mon collier ! » s'exclama-t-elle par réflexe.

Sirius et Lily cherchèrent du regard ce fameux collier.

« Rodrigue et Sophie Black… Ca fait bizarre… Cet homme est mon arrière grand-oncle »expliqua-t-il à Lily. « Tiens » releva-t-il « Je croyais que ce collier ne pouvait pas être le tien. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit le matin de Noël, non ? »

« Tu m'as donné quelques raisons de me l'approprier depuis, non ? »

« Tu parles de ces raisons-là… »

…………………………………………..

Après avoir à leur tour chanté, « Que reste-t-il de nos amours ? » ce soir-là, ils furent félicités par Sophie et Rodrigue Black, qui les avaient trouvés excellents. Sam comme Sirius étaient un peu gênés, parce qu'ils connaissait cette ascendance (ou descendance selon le point de vue) que leurs interlocuteurs ignoraient.

Sam prit alors le temps d'observer cette Mme. Black d'un autre temps, moldue parmi cette famille qu'elle-même avait tenté de fuir, symbole de rébellion dans cet arbre généalogique qui jusque-là en ignorait même le sens. Cette femme qui un siècle avant elle était elle aussi tombée amoureuse d'un des beaux Black, sans peut-être même le vouloir, comme elle, mais sans pouvoir y échapper. Sophie Black devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Elle n'était pas belle, et textuellement pas jolie. Pourtant, Sam lui trouvait une douceur, une noblesse dans les traits, le port de tête. Elle avait dû être une jeune femme timide et introvertie, peut-être même complexée, mais elle avait un rayonnement intérieur si puissant. Elle n'éclatait pas comme Sam la fière, la cultivée, la forte. Elle brillait de simplicité, de sérénité, d'attention. Leurs parcours n'avaient sans doute rien à avoir, hormis ce détail d'aimer un Black un peu révolutionnaire, un peu trop révolutionnaire peut-être, et de ne pourvoir lui donner un enfant. Et pourtant, en regardant cette femme, Sam avait envie de s'identifier à elle, peut-être même envie d'être elle. De troquer sa beauté, son intelligence, sa complexité, contre la pureté et la simplicité de cette femme. Elle devinait la difficulté de sa position, Sophie Black n'était pas voulue chez les Blacks, Samantha Edwards y était trop désirée. Aimer ces hommes était pour l'une l'écrasement, la soumission, pour l'autre un refus de ses objections. Elle regardait le collier de diamants et de saphirs scintiller sur le robe noire de la petite dame en face d'elle, et elle repensait à ce même collier sur sa robe de laine bleue, un soir de février. Elle avait envie de tout dire à cette inconnue, de se confier, de la rendre fière, de lui dire : Regardez, je porterai votre collier, on me l'a donné par amour, comme on vous l'avait offert, et je le porte avec la fierté que cet amour fou m'inspire. Et étrangement, elle eut l'impression de lire dans les yeux de Sophie une sympathie face à la ressemblance de leurs vies.

Elle observa aussi Rodrigue… C'était un homme calme, espiègle, surement enflammé, et surtout, désinvolte. C'était donc génétique ! Il avait une telle présence, un tel charisme s'ajoutant à sa beauté naturelle… En fait, il ressemblait à Sirius… Il avait la noirceur bleuté de ses cheveux, comme tous les Blacks d'ailleurs, mais ses yeux étaient noisettes. Très profonds certes, mais ils n'étaient pas les intenses prunelles bleu foncé de son Sirius. Les lèvres de Rodrigue étaient charnues, alors que celles de Sirius étaient fines. Mais à quelques détails près, la ressemblance était frappante.

Sirius quant à lui, se sentait troublé d'être face à un homme dont il connaissait le futur, et dont il se savait ascendant indirect. Et en même temps, face à cet homme qu'il avait admiré des années durant pour sa marginalité, il était très fier de se savoir comme son héritier. Lui aussi avait dit adieu à sa famille et à aux idées dont elle se revendiquait. Mais plus que tout, il était fier de savoir Sam à ses côtés, de savoir qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle aimait et qu'elle était qui elle était. Et ça, personne ne pourrait le leur enlever.

……………………………………..

C'était le dernier soir qu'ils passeraient ensemble…

Ce soir là, ils avaient tous le cœur un peu gros. Certes Harry avait hâte de revoir Amaranthe et ses amis, et Remus devait tout de même se marier, mais ils avaient malgré tout envie de rester un peu ici, dans ce monde sans guerres, sans problèmes.

Sam monta sur scène avec une boule dans la gorge. Elle portait une robe Charleston au genou cendre de rose et gris perle simplement superbe, avec le bracelet que Sirius lui avait offert, qu'elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir amener avec elle dans le futur. Elle était déjà émue par son départ imminent, et la chanson qu'elle devait chanter l'émouvait encore plus.

_« _**Lui :**_ Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche,_

_Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche_

_Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche_

_Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces_

Il chantait avec douceur, sur des accords tendres. Elle était debout, dans le creux du piano à queue, accoudée, près de lui, et trop loin. Il la regardait dès qu'il pouvait détacher ses yeux du piano.

**Elle : **_Je te promets la clef des secrets de mon âme,_

_Je te promets ma vie, de mes rires à mes larmes,_

_Je te promets le feu à la place des armes,_

_Mais jamais des adieux, rien que des au revoir_

Il la voyait le regardait avec amour, avec émotion. Elle avait peur. Peur du futur, de la guerre, de leur vrai présent. Peur d'eux aussi. Peur que sa confiance si forte si puissante en eux ne soit qu'une supercherie. Mais elle ne pouvait aller contre. Il le savait.

_**Lui :**J'y crois comme à la Terre, j'y crois comme au Soleil,_

_**Elle :** J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au Ciel,_

_**Lui :**J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent,_

_**Elle :**J'te promets une histoire différente des autres,_

_**Eux :**Si tu m'aides à y croire encore_

Par sa voix, par la puissance qu'il mettait dans les accords de son piano, il voulait lui montrer qu'il croyait vraiment en ce qui lui chantait. Ces paroles n'étaient pas anodines. Elles étaient les mots justes. Il voulait les porter dans le bonheur, les emmener au loin, dans le futur, dans le toujours. Il voulait qu'elle n'ait qu'à vivre, qu'à vouloir pour qu'il lui donne. Mais il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin de sa confiance, de son amour, pour assumer ce qui lui avait fait si peur.

_**Elle :**Je te promets des jours doubles comme tes veines,_

_**Lui :**Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves,_

_**Elle :**Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches,_

_**Lui :**Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches_

Il pensait à la douceur de sa peau, à la magie de son rire. Il pensait à ses baisers, il pensait à ce qui lui avait été inconnu des années durant et qu'il venait de trouver dans ses bras.

_**Lui :**Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses,_

_**Elle : **Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses,_

_**Lui :**Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir,_

_**Elle**Je te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir_

Il lui promettait de l'aimer, de la porter. D'être là, d'être son pilier, sa canne, ce soutien près à la porter, à la rattraper, à la maintenir. Elle l'avait ramené à la vie, elle l'avait maintenu en vie, et elle lui avait presque donné la vie en l'aimant. Il voulait que plus jamais elle n'ait à se battre pour les autres. Il voulait se battre pour elle.

_**Elle :**J'y crois comme à la Terre, j'y crois comme au Soleil,_

**Lui :**_J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au Ciel,_

_**Elle :**J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent,_

_**Eux**J'te promets une histoire différente des autres,_

_Si tu m'aides à y croire encore_

_Et même si c'est pas vrai,_

_Si on te l'a trop fait,_

_Si les mots sont usés,_

_Comme écrits à la craie,_

_On fait bien des grands feux en frottant des cailloux,_

_Peut-être avec le temps, à la force d'y croire,_

_On peut juste essayer pour voir_

_Et même si c'est pas vrai, _

_Même si je mens,_

_Si les mots sont usés,_

_Légers comme du vent,_

_Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin_

_Je te promets de fièvre et de douceur,_

_Pas toute la vie, mais quelques heures_

_Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche,_

_Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche_

_Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche_

_Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces »_

Il l'aimait, et il lui avait écrit cette chanson pour le lui dire. Et elle avait compris.

……………………………………

12h50 : Il leur restait 10 petites minutes. Ils s'étreignaient, se faisaient des promesses, écoutaient les conseils. Sam avait les yeux humides, comme Lily.

« Allez courage ! Le soleil brille, le ciel est coloré, les oiseaux chantent, et je suis beau ! » s'exclama James, visiblement se référant à un événement passé.

…………………………………………

Remus ouvrit les yeux. S'était-il assoupit longtemps ? Il regarda sa montre. Il était 17h30, à Godric's Hollow.

« Le soleil brille ! » lança Sirius, alors que la nuit tombait et que le soleil était loin.

« Le ciel est coloré » lui répondit Harry

« Les oiseaux chantent ? » s'avança Sam

« Et JE suis beau ! » affirma Remus

Ils se regardèrent alors en riant. Remus vit que le bracelet de diamants n'était pas au poignet de Sam, comme il l'était à leur « départ ». Elle sourit alors, et sortit délicatement de la poche arrière de son jean le bijou.

Ils ne rementionnèrent pas cet étrange événement. Mais un seul regard leur permettait de partager ces souvenirs hors normes. Ils repartirent de Godric's Hollow en chantonnant des échos du passé… ou de Paris…

**Voilà !**

**J'espère lire quelques une de vos reviews, parce qu'en général, vous ne prenez pas le temps d'en laisser, même si c'est pour critiquer !**

**J'espère aussi vous revoir sur une autre fic.**

**Ahmose.**


End file.
